Three-dimensional printing (3D printing) is a process for making three-dimensional objects of various shapes. The three-dimensional objects may be formed based on a model design, where the model design is formed via a computer, a drawing, or another object.
Different materials may be used in three-dimensional printing, including metals, metal alloys, polymers, paper, and ceramics. Three-dimensional printing may efficiently form objects in may be difficult to make via traditional methods. Layers of a material may be laid adjacent to one another until the entire three-dimensional object is formed in accordance to the model design.